


Cersei's Bitter Cup

by trustthefish



Series: The Things That Ail Us [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustthefish/pseuds/trustthefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei's been feeling a little under the weather and she thinks she knows the problem.  Her doctor however disagrees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cersei's Bitter Cup

**Author's Note:**

> 2517 5971

**Cersei**

_Who in the seven did he think he was anyway?_

Cersei had just returned from the doctors, she’d been feeling a bit faint recently, a bit tired and just generally puffy and _ugh,_ she had been worried that perhaps it was a vitamin imbalance, she’d had problems with her iron levels when she was younger, but nothing a few pills and a little more meat couldn’t solve.

She’d first noticed something amiss when picking Tommen and Myrcella up from school, she’d had to rush to get there on time and by the time she had gotten there she’d been tired and out of breath. Of course she’d laughed it off and didn’t dare let the other mothers see how hard it was for her to catch her breath; those gossiping nobodies would have wasted no time if she’d shown any sign of weakness.

And then Jaime had said she’d looked a bit unwell. His concern was touching, but really she’d have preferred his usual overtures regarding her beauty, besides it was just iron, or something so very _trivial._

However during her return visit to discuss the results from her blood test the consultation had taken an unexpected and wholly _unwelcome_ turn.

_~~~_

_“Have you ever felt the need to cut down?” the young doctor asked “Do you get angry or annoyed if someone mentions your drinking levels?” he persevered with his ludicrous line of questioning despite her obvious reluctance to enter into such a pointless discussion.   “Do you ever feel guilty about the amount you drink?”_

_She’d stared at him, then spoke slowly, clearly and with a deadly serenity “I am not in the habit of doing things that will cause me to feel guilt”. Cersei hoped that sounded as threatening as she had meant._

_He cleared his throat and looked down at his notes “One last question on this matter then Mrs Baratheon, do you ever need an eye opener?”_

_“Doctor” she said sweetly, though her eyes betrayed her “I’ve already detailed my alcohol intake to you, is that really a necessary question?”_

_“Indeed Mrs Baratheon, you said it was one or two glasses of red wine with lunch and or dinner and the occasional champagne at company functions on weekends, and you see Mrs Baratheon it’s important to ask these questions in order to establish if the alcohol might be affecting you physically, potentially even a dependency.” Not to mention the way her eyes shifted uncomfortably on the words “one or two” nor the fact that Cersei’s idea of a glass was considerably larger than most, he was wise enough not to say that though._

_Cersei had said nothing, he took it as a cue to continue his explanation._

_“It’s possible that the alcohol may be impacting your nutrition and may explain some of your vitamin deficiencies”_

_“And how much alcohol are you suggesting? How much would I need to consume for these deficiencies?” Cersei questioned, curious despite her incredulity._

_He stalled for a moment looking uncertain, catching onto the sinister glean in her eye, “Well it varies for everyone and for some people it’s not necessarily the amount per-se but rather the period of time, I mean you shouldn’t drink more than two standard drinks per day but also, your liver tends to need a rest. Generally a break of at least two days throughout the week to reduce the risk of alcohol related disease or injury…”_

_He looked to Cersei smiling weakly, “does that make sense?”_

_“You’re telling me I have vitamin deficiencies, but all you tested last time was my iron levels and my bloods” said Cersei carefully, this man clearly needed to be reminded about her history “I’ve had anaemia before, surely it’s just that again”._

_He turned back to the computer screen to scroll through her patient notes, lips moving silently as he read over parts to himself. Cersei resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it was just her luck that her usual doctor had been sick for the past two weeks leaving her with this incompetent fool._

_“It says here that you were recommended iron tablets for your anaemia and advised on how to increase the iron in your diet, do you still follow those dietary changes? Have you been taking any iron supplements?”_

_“No, I stopped the iron supplements once I was back to normal doctor, which should also be in the notes.” Cersei generously allowed him a moment to check the notes again._

_“Ah, yes, it’s right here”_

_She smiled falsely before rolling her eyes, this was beyond tiresome._

_“And yes I eat my red meat, tofu and eggs and spinach, lentils… Muesli at breakfast sometimes. I know that liver and kidney are also both excellent sources of iron.  I know **not** to drink tea or coffee with meals that I want to get iron from and **to** eat foods rich in vitamin C with my iron.”  Cersei huffed, continuing before the doctor could interrupt “Really doctor, anaemia is nothing new to me, I just need to know should I start taking the iron tablets again and then stop when I’m back to normal or should I be taking something else?”  Cersei was exasperated and quite literally at the end of her tether with this man, she did not come here for this interrogation._

_~~~_

It had been Cersei’s teenage years when she was diagnosed with anaemia, just one of another growing list of differences between herself and Jaime. She remembered her aunt telling her that it was just a part of growing up and being a woman.  She remembered Jaime growing muscles whilst she grew curves.  She had struggled to keep up with him physically, no longer able to compete; yet she was the one on the school council, she was smart one, _she_ was the one who pulled Jaime through his exams ensuring he didn’t fail so they could attend King’s Landing University together.  But it wasn’t enough, their father hardly acknowledged _her_ achievements.  It was in her eyes for the same reason she got anaemia, because she was a woman.

 

_~~~_

_The doctor sighed inwardly, Cersei had an alcohol problem, of this he was all but certain. Her blood tests had been vague, but encouraged this line of thought with slightly low white blood cell counts and slightly large red blood cells.  It was extraordinarily unhelpful that the red blood cells for the smear had been spilt by the intern preparing the slide, but fantasising the demise of a certain Samwell Tarly was not helpful, especially whilst trying to deal with an increasingly impatient Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister._

_“I wouldn’t suggest taking the iron tablets just yet Mrs Baratheon,” he paused, it was important she understood “in fact, I would like to run some more tests, checking your iron levels, your blood cells and liver function tests”._

_“I thought I made it perfectly clear that there is nothing wrong with my liver doctor. You talk about alcohol levels, but I drink nothing compared to some people I know” a certain husband and despised younger brother came to mind._

_“You wouldn’t object to a liver examination then?”_

_It was challenge this request and it surprised Cersei. The man had finally grown a spine rather than pandering around with insinuations.  Cersei appreciated this tact no more than the last._

_“And this would involve what exactly?”_

_“Just looking at the general mid-rift region and further investigating size of your liver and also your spleen; they’re both organs involved in the blood” he added helpfully._

_She watched him squirm under her gaze for a few moments before an idea clicked, he would pay for his impertinence. Abruptly she stood up and smiled almost genially, she walked over to the examination bed and sat on the side of it and waited._

_“Before I change my mind doctor.”_

_Startled by her sudden compliance the doctor quickly disinfected his hands before approaching Cersei. “If you could just lie down Mrs Baratheon, thank you, now I’ll just need to lift your blouse if that’s okay to see your stomach.”_

_Pressingly gently and then deeply over Cersei’s abdomen, she winced and grimaced as he pressed over her liver._

_“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, “is it quite painful there?”_

_Smiling through the pain Cersei replied “No. Not at all.”  She hardly knew why she was lying._

_“I’ll check liver size now”_

_He started a weird tapping thing on her stomach moving upwards, stopping when the sound changed, Cersei watched and listened with vague interest. He’d just adjusted her top up further when his hand brushed her breast when Cersei struck._

_“Oh, I‘m-“_

_SMACK_

_“You PERVERT!” she shrieked._

_“I- I- I-“ he swallowed in shock as he cradled his cheek, a red mark blossoming over it._

_“You disgust me! Taking advantage of women like this, disgusting.”  She was enjoying this tirade far too much.  “You’ll be lucky to be near any women at all by the time I’m through with you, I’ll make sure you’re sent to the wall or worse.”  She’d stalked over to the door, the doctor still standing frozen next to the examination table. “Disgusting.”  She closed the door with a slam._

_The young doctor stood there staring at the closed door, still holding his cheek, handprint clearly visible. Completely and utterly at a loss as to how his perfectly normal day could have turned to this._

_~~~_

Cersei left the doctor’s surgery with her face the perfect combination of indignation and vulnerability, she made sure the other patients overheard her insisting upon having _any_ other doctor in the future.  Cersei had always been beautiful, in her mind it would take little imagination for others to believe the story she was preparing to tell.

She called one of the Lannister family lawyers.

“Hello? Uncle? Yes, it’s me, Cersei” she gave a sniffle.   “Oh I hardly know where to begin…”

_Men are so easy._

Returning home pleased with her day’s work, despite not finding the answer to her vague ailment, Cersei reflexively retrieved a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass, lifting it to her mouth she hesitated.

_Who in the seven did he think he was anyway?_

She put the glass down annoyed that the doctor’s meddling had caused this disruption to her enjoyment.

Chimes of the _Imperial March_ interrupted her reverie, it was her father calling, she gave huff, Tommen or Myrcella must have been playing with her ringtones again.

“Father, how are you?” she answered.

“I’ve just spoken to Kevan, Cersei”

_Father never was one for small talk_

“He says you’ve asked one of the lawyers to start proceedings against a doctor for sexual harassment.”

It wasn’t a question, but Cersei answered it regardless, “Yes.”

“They won’t be going ahead. We do not need this kind of publicity right now Cersei.  Find another doctor.” 

“But _father-!_ ”

There was only the dial tone in reply.

 

She threw the phone in frustration, recognising the crack of yet another smashed screen she shrieked to the ceiling. The untouched glass of wine still stood on the kitchen bench.   She needed a drink.

 

~~~

 

It was with much the same confusion that the young doctor stood gazing out over the snow covered terrain, the biting wind no comparison to the sting he imagined he could still feel on his cheek.

“Doc, we need yer ‘elp, one ‘ff the recruits ‘as gone and slashed ‘is ‘and”

“Yes” He glanced back to the man clad in black “I’ll come directly”.

In the end there was no calls from lawyers as he expected, nor a poorly hidden guise to fire him as he’d feared, it was merely a matter of skill and influence. Who was he to suspect ulterior motives when his contract wasn’t renewed in favour of the experienced Dr Qyburn?  It settled him to think there were no Lannister machinations behind that appointment.  Shooting one last look out towards the harsh and unwelcoming scene the young doctor couldn’t help but think upon how much better he preferred working out North at the Wall anyway.

_Men, are easy._

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's alcohol limits vary, do drink responsibly.


End file.
